This project will continue to focus on describing and understanding processes involved in the storage and retrieval of words and pictures. The current working model is described by four assumptions. First, both verbal and pictorial symbols are encoded in terms of their sensory and meaning attributes, with these attributes representing qualitatively different types of information. Sensory features consist of visual and associated phonemic characteristics, and meaning features refer to interpretation, to associative and semantic characteristics. Second, access to phonemic information is presumed to be more direct for words than for pictures. Pictures must be meaningfully understood before they can be named. Third, focusing attention on a particular type of feature enhances the importance of that feature to the memory trace. However, such focus does not prevent the activation of other types of features linked to a very familiar stimulus. Fourth, and finally, retrieval is conceptualized as a redintegrative process with amount recalled depending upon the perceived similarity between the retrieval cue and the encoded trace and upon the number of functionally activated alternatives or set size. The primary objective of this project is to evaluate and refine this conceptualization. Empirical emphasis will concentrate on identifying the nature of memory representation and retrieval as stimulus type and conditions are varied.